1. Field of the Invention
An educational toy clock assembly of the type for setting a disciplinary punishment period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various educational toy clock assemblies are known in the form of a stuffed animal combined with a clock timer. Such a stuffed animal includes a body and leg appendages extending from the body, with the clock being supported on the body and accessible for manually setting a time period. A start indicator is disposed on the body for indicating the beginning of the time period and an end indicator is disposed on the body for indicating the termination of the time period.
Examples of such prior art assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,078 to Liu; U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,500 to Luce; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,376 to Copley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,758 to Gray et al.; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 324,075 to Leung and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 336,856 to Chen. At least one U.S. Pat. No. D495,522 to Sanchez has used the script TIME OUT while another U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,802 to Fujii has placed a timer and display on the distal end of a foot of a stuffed animal instead of being placed on the body.